Rita Farr (New Earth)
) However, Rita is approached by Dr. Niles Caulder (also known as The Chief) who offers her a place among fellow "freaks" attempting to use their powers for good. As Elasti-Girl, she joins Caulder's team, the Doom Patrol. Rita falls in love with, and marries, Steve Dayton, the hero Mento. Later on, the couple adopts young Gar Logan, who would become the Teen Titans' Beast Boy. Martian Manhunter tells Rita that he was something of a fan of her "chiller pictures" and that he was disappointed that she did not continue making films. Flattered, she kisses him on the cheek and later tells him that she has met Aliens actress Sigourney Weaver and that she is sure she would approve of him. Tragedy strikes when the Doom Patrol's enemies, the Brotherhood of Evil, threaten a small New England fishing village. The Patrol members elect to sacrifice themselves to save the innocents, and are killed in an explosion. Although it is revealed that several members of the team actually cheated death (to appear in Doom Patrol revivals), Elasti-Girl is the sole member of the original Doom Patrol who remained dead. Infinite Crisis This situation was explained as an after-effect of Superboy-Prime's pounding on the barrier to reality, which created ripples that changed reality for several characters, including the original Doom Patrol. The Patrol members retain no memories of their previous lives —until Superboy-Prime breaks the Phantom Zone barrier during his battle with the Teen Titans and their allies. At that moment their minds discern visions of the previous Doom Patrol's, and Rita remembers everything — her husband, her son, and her own death. One Year Later Following the One Year Later, the Doom Patrol changes considerably, losing several members and gaining Beast Boy, Bumblebee and Vox. The explanation for Rita's resurrection: The Chief salvaged a piece of Elasti-Girl's skull and used his technology to regrow her entire body due to its malleable form. Consequently, Elasti-Girl is very docile, and is reluctant to question the Chief. The Chief hints that her malleable form hampers her thinking abilities, leading to her lack of personal initiative which makes her dependent upon Caulder (a.k.a. The Chief). As he observes her interaction with the Chief, Robin suspects that the Chief has brainwashed Rita and the other Patrol members. Rita's husband, Mento, is under the control of his Mento-helmet, and believes that his wife would never love him without it. Following their battle against the Brotherhood, the Titans and the Doom Patrol witness the Chief working to convince Kid Devil that he is a freak and that the Titans actually dislike him. This pushes the teams to confront the Chief: Mento finally removes his helmet and pointedly tells the Chief that he is no longer leader of the Patrol and if he ever again insults his wife and son, he will use his powers to destroy the Chief's intellect. Rita firmly stands behind her husband, breaking out of the Chief's control. | Powers = * : ability to expand and shrink her body. Her powers of expansion allow her to become as large as a skyscraper. She has the ability to shrink to microscopic size. Rita can selectively shrink or expand parts of her body. John Byrne's Elasti-Girl could change the size of objects and people by touching them; when she releases them they revert to their normal size. * Plasticity: Ability to stretch or enlarge any of her limbs. | Abilities = Professional Actress: As a civilian, Rita Farr was an accomplished actress known worldwide for her talent and beauty. Olympic-Level Swimming Champion: Won a Olympic gold medal in swimming. | Strength = In a giant form, she is easily able to lift 20,000 lbs or 10 tons with one hand. : She lifts an elevator designed to test Robotman's strength. Larry Trainor was reading the weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * She was the sole member of original Doom Patrol who died during the series and remained dead thereafter. When writer-artist John Byrne rebooted the Doom Patrol in 2004, Elasti-Girl was among the original Doom Patrol members to be reintroduced. | Wikipedia = Elasti-Girl | Links = * Elasti-Girl at Titans Tower * }} Category:1963 Character Debuts Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Acting Category:Swimming Category:Elasticity